


Поторопились

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, PWP, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: У Элли Миллер роман с Алеком Харди.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Поторопились

Харди движется в ней слишком медленно. Слишком. Элли закидывает ноги ему на поясницу, слегка надавливает пятками на ягодицы, надеясь, что он поймет: быстрее, ей нужно быстрее.

Он дышит тяжело, что-то стонет ей в ухо, и она тянется поцеловать его в заросший щетиной подбородок. Ему нравится, когда она так делает, ему нравится, и Элли искренне надеется, что это приблизит Харди к развязке.

Он кончает в нее, ласково целует ее в сосок, а она думает о том, что Алек, мать его, Харди, всегда казавшийся таким джентльменом, мог бы хоть что-то еще сделать, чтобы помочь ей тоже дойти до конца. Впрочем, ей этого уже не слишком хочется. И она подозревает: он это прекрасно осознает.

Она кладет голову ему на плечо, вдыхая запах его пота, прижимается к нему, и он приобнимает ее. Она знает: он сейчас вырубится, как всегда вырубается после секса. Счастливчик. Ее же ждет очередная бессонная ночь рядом с ним. Утром она поцелует его в губы, и, может быть, если у него будет настроение, они даже устроят второй раунд: утренний секс в душе, такой неловкий, потому что душевая кабинка в отеле слишком тесная для двоих, а вода прохладнее, чем дома. Может, Элли ограничится минетом. Возьмет у Харди в рот, мечтая, чтобы он быстрее кончил, потому что она всегда давится, когда головка его члена упирается ей в горло. Харди нравится поглубже, ей — нравится все что угодно, лишь бы они уже быстрее пошли на работу.

Элли нравится в офисе. Там, в полицейском участке, Харди снова становится тем Харди, что был раньше. Он вновь и вновь зовет ее по фамилии. И она совершенно не против выпить с ним по стаканчику кофе на той скамейке на берегу, где они сидят так часто. Ей нравится Харди, добрый, милый, привычный Харди, ровно до того момента, когда он выключает свет в своем кабинете, потому что их рабочий день закончился уже пару часов назад. Он выключает свет, и Элли спускается к его машине, зная, что сейчас он догонит ее, начнет целовать в губы, может, даже слегка притрется пахом, показывая, как он возбужден и как он уже хочет ее — весь день хочет! Она ответит ему. Конечно, она ему снова ответит. Но очередной бессонной ночью она не может не думать о том, как сказать Алеку Харди, что она поторопилась. Что хорошим другом и напарником он ей нравится больше. С друзьями же не трахаются? Он будет обнимать ее, стонать, жаждать ее поцелуев. День за днем. Пока у нее не хватит смелости. А она и не уверена: а хватит ли?


End file.
